A purpose of an apparatus disclosed in German Application No. P 33 04 980.7 (corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 576,672 filed Feb. 3, 1984) is to facilitate a quick machining of hardened gears or gears of a hard material, wherein a high surface quality, and high tooth quality is assured.
A basic purpose of the invention is to increase the machining quality for particularly difficult cases of gear machining.